


Everybody's got this disease.

by excusemeforfalling



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Arrow Family, F/M, Felicity POV, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemeforfalling/pseuds/excusemeforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school!AU with the gang from Starling City. Oliver Queen is the star soccer player in the Starling City’s Vigilantes and has always been kinda famous inside the doors of the school. Felicity is the smart kid no one really notices. Until one day they happen to sit next to each other in class. Then everything changes - for both of them.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Space Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school!AU with the gang from Starling City. Oliver Queen is the star soccer player in the Starling City’s Vigilantes and has always been kinda famous inside the doors of the school. Felicity is the smart kid no one really notices. Until one day they happen to sit next to each other in class. Then everything changes - for both of them.

Today were going to be a great day. Today were going to be a _fantastic_  day. Felicity could feel it deep in her bones as she walked through the doors of Starling City High School.

People seemed to be unusually cheerful today, and because of that, Felicity’s mood changed. When her alarm had set of in the morning, all she wanted to do was to shut it off, roll around and fall back to sleep. But she didn’t, she had school to attend to. So she got up, feeling very much like a zombie, and changed out of her pajamas into legitimate clothes that she could actually wear outside of the walls of her bedroom.

 Later when she had brushed her teeth, she made the mistake by dropping some of the toothpaste on her shirt that she had decided to wear that day. So she had to change. Again.

When it came to clothes she could never really decide what to wear. The obvious choice was of course dresses and high heels, but today was going to be a cold day. So she had to wear jeans and a shirt. Typical.

When she finally had found a new shirt to wear, she took one good look at her hair, and groaned loudly because it stood out. Everywhere. Literally everywhere. So she combed through it and put it up in a ponytail, put on some slightly pink lip gloss and put on a little mascara.  _Perfect._ Now she just needed some earrings to go with it. She settled with a pair of simple, gold earrings. Nothing too much, nothing too little. The big ones she could save for her dresses. As she usually did.

She had put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a slightly pink blouse to match with the lip gloss. If she couldn’t wear a dress at least she could wear some nice looking clothes. And on top of that she put on her much needed glasses. Without them she was at loss because she could hardly see anything without them. Plus they had kinda grew on her. She rarely wore contacts anymore.

So here she was, at school, with a totally change of mood.  _Why is everybody so happy?_  She thought as she walked up to her locker, looking around, searching for something to explain the sudden change of mood the school was going through. Students were chatting eagerly, laughing and being extra loud. Not that the people in here never were chatting, but there was just something that seemed different today. Like everybody just had won the lottery.

She was about to find out what the fuss was all about.

A poster with big, bold, red letters on a few lockers from where she was standing caught her eyes, and just as she was about to read what it was saying, a voice, louder than any other in the hallway told it before she could read it. Peacefully. Quietly. Alone. Not being scared half to death.

“TWO TO ONE! WE WON WITH TWO TO ONE! WE’RE GOING TO THE FINAL GAME AND WE’RE GOING TO WIN THIS! GO THE VIGILANTES!” The voice made her jump. High. Embarrassingly high. Well, not only because the student who shouted happened to  _stand right beside her_ , he, well, shouted really, really loud. Screamed actually.

 _That’s right, there were a game last night_ , Felicity thought to herself, finally understanding what the fuss was all about. Starling City High School had a soccer team, and apparently they had won their game last night. It wasn’t really that much of a surprise to her, but she hadn’t had a clue that the Vigilantes had played last night.  _So much for trying to keep up with the school’s activities Felicity_.

“What’s got you all spaced out this time, space jam?” Yet another voice made her jump,  _again_. She spun around only to find Caitlin, her best friend, leaning against the locker next to hers, with a smirk across her face.

Her best friend is slightly taller than she was (when she didn’t wear heels of course) and had long, brown- and reddish hair. Caitlin was Felicity’s rock and without her she would probably go insane. Probably more than Caitlin already drove her.

“Jesus Caitlin, you know not to to that when I’m all ‘spaced out’!” Felicity said as she put a quotation mark with her fingers on the two last words. She hoped nobody had seen her jump out of her skin. Again. It was kinda of a bad habit, being lost in thought, and whenever that happened, Caitlin just had to scare her. Not scare her like jumping out in front of her and screaming – no – just disturb her thoughts by talking to her.

Caitlin just laughed while she opened up her locker and took out the books she was going to need for the first class of the day. “Now come on Felicity, it’s not like I’m doing this on purpose! It just happens every time you kinda space out. Which happens like, all. the. time.” She spoke so carefully, just like every time they had this conversation.

“Just because I happen to do it doesn’t mean you shou- wait, _space jam_? What’s up with  _that_  nickname?” She only seemed to notice her new nickname now, which to Felicity’s horror made Caitlin’s eyes lit up like Christmas.  _Oh no. No no no no_.

“You  _hate_  it. I  _love_ it. I think it’s gonna stay. For now. Come on now Felicity, we’re going to be late for English if we stand here any longer.” Caitlin closed her locker and started to walk towards their classroom but Felicity just stood there with her eyes closed.

“Count to ten Felicity. It’s just one of her many nicknames she gives you and just like any other, they are going to disappear.” Caitlin used to come up with new nicknames for Felicity about once a week, and then be replaced with another. But Felicity had a feeling this one was going to stay a little longer.

She opened her eyes when she opened her locker and took out her English book and closed it,  _maybe with a little too much force_ , and followed Caitlin towards their classroom. And to think that this was going to be a good day.   
  


Boy was she wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter of a little story I'm planning to write! I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I will! and I'm just gonna warn you now and tell you that English isn't my first language, so if you see anything that's not right , let me know so that I can fix it!


	2. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "first" meeting.

Felicity sat down at her usual place, at the front row by the window. When she sat there she could not only pay attention to her teacher, but she could also look outside. Even though the view wasn’t anything special, it was a way to escape from reality, even if were only for a few minutes.

Her best friend sat down next to her, just as usual, and threw her books on the bench in front of her.

“I really hope it isn’t Shakespeare this year, because it feel so  _last decade.”_ Felicity laughed at the desperation in Caitlin’s voice. She knew that in Caitlin really loved English literature, but on her own terms.

“You know Mr Hall by now, Caitlin. We’ve had him for the past three years now, and there is a 95% chance that it’s gonna be Shakespeare, and since it’s your lucky day, and because there are about a 80% chance that this is gonna be a work for two, I’m happily volunteering to be your partner in crime.” Felicity winked at Caitlin, who just groaned. She really didn’t want this, in which Felicity had a blast. She felt that this could be payback for all the nicknames Caitlin gave her. She was going to make her life a living hell.

Right after that, their English teacher, Mr Hall, stepped into the classroom and closed the door after him. The student sat down in their seats, well, it wasn’t their seats really, because they didn’t have specific seats, but they had all had the same seats for the past three years. And hell had most likely broken loose if someone had sat down in somebody elses seat.

“Good morning students, and welcome to yet another semester in English. This will be the last for your part, in which you all must be heartbroken about.” The classroom laughed more or less. Because both Mr Hall and the student knew that wasn’t even remotely true. Felicity just gave her teacher a small smile, because she would really miss it. Not that she would ever confess to anybody, not even to Caitlin or her self.

“As you all know,” Mr Hall continued “I have, of course, saved the best for last: Shakespeare!” Caitlin groaned loudly this time, and Mr Hall gave her a quick look. She stopped abruptly and Felicity had to hold back a laugh.

“As I was saying, we will spending our time with Mr Shakesp-” Mr Hall was interrupted when the door was opened and you could hear two boys laughing. In the door opening stood no one other that Oliver Queen. The school’s star soccer player.  _And player. Don’t forget player. That was very important to remember. Very, very important._

Oliver just stood there and was laughing, facing the hallway and didn’t give much attention to the class who had fallen quiet.   
“I’ll see you at practice, Tommy!” Oliver said and finally turned to face the class. And a very angry Mr Hall. Felicity rolled her eyes at his behavior. She would never do thing like that, only Oliver Queen would.

Oliver turned around again and faced Mr Hall, who looked like he was about to burst.   
“So very nice of you to join us, Mr Queen. You can sit down now.” Oliver snorted at his comment and sat down at the back of the classroom, as he always did.

“No, Mr Queen is my father, Mr Hall.” Oliver leaned back in his chair and ginned at Mr Hall. If Mr Hall would’ve got what he wanted, then Oliver would not attend his class. This were their little game, Oliver always found a way to piss off the teacher. Everybody else in the class found It funny because they all laughed. Caitlin on the other hand just gave Felicity a look and rolled her eyes. Felicity laughed at that instead.

“Before,  _Mr_   _Queen_ , decided to join us I was about to say that this semester’s theme is Shakespeare, and that you will be working in pairs. But, I have on the other hand a little twist. You guys won’t be all who gets all the fun. In the normal course of events, you would be working with the person who is sitting on your left, which you all will, but some of you have to change your seats first.” The whole classroom started to protest and Mr Hall just put up a hand. The classroom went silent again.

“Every other row will move just one step back. So, Miss Snow’s and Mr Nigel’s row, you will move one step back. And you who sits in the back of these rows will move to the front, meaning Mr Queen and Mr Adams.” The class sat in full silence in full chock. Never in these three years did they have to change seats. Never.

Felicity could not believe it. She had always been working with Caitlin. Always. But the main problem at this moment was the person who she was going to work with.Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen who was obstinate, gave everybody he worked with a hard time and he was kinda of a pain in the butt. He was cute though, hot even, but a pain in the butt. Drop dead gorgeous.  _But he was a player Felicity, don’t forget that. Never forget that. Besides, what would he do with a girl like you? He has other girls. So many other girls._

Caitlin gave Felicity a weak smile. She must have known what Felicity was thinking and sympathized with her. She would definitely question Felicity later about all the juicy stuff about Oliver Queen, she just knew it. Felicity started to chew on her pen, which she always did when she was nervous or concentrating. This would be exciting. Or life threatening, she hadn’t made up her mind yet.

With a sigh she heard how Oliver sat down next to her and  apparently he didn’t seem to be very pleased with Mr Halls’s decision either. Then again who was. Felicity decided to focus on something else. Like biting on her pen and browse through her writing block trying to find a black page. She turned over every page very slowly, hoping that time would move faster than it did.She did not wanna talk to Oliver Queen, not more than necessary. And if they did talk, what would they talk about other than this project? Why would he even wanna talk to her?

“Now that everybody have taken their seat I will give you your first assignment for this semester. Everything you need to know are on this paper” said Mr Hall and pointed to a pile of papers on his desk, “and if you would have any questions I’m here until the end of the class. You can start now.” Felicity groaned on the inside. She had hoped that Mr Hall would explain the assignment to the class and it would take a very long time so that she and Oliver wouldn’t get to spent so much time together. Boy was she wrong. Again.  

She had been so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t seem no hear when somebody cleared their throat nest to her. “Felicity Smoak?” She turned to the voice, to Oliver, and carefully removed the pen from her mouth.  _It was not nice to have things in your mouth, Felicity_.

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.” Said the man next to her, somewhat amused by her behavior. Wow, would you look at that smile. It wasn’t really a smile fit for a toothpaste commercial because he only smiled a little, but still. Wow.

“Of course, I know who you are, you are Mr Queen.” Said Felicity, slightly nervous as she slapped herself mentally. Did he notice? He noticed. He must have done it. Stop babbling. “Mr Hall and you have already been dancing this dance. Mr Queen is your father, and you are Oliver. Just Oliver. Which you already know. Of course. So I’m gonna stop babbling in three, two one.” Felicity took a deep breath. She had just said her thoughts out loud. She had not been thinking it. Swell.

Oliver just looked at her and continued to smile. He gave a paper to her and she looked at it as it was made of glass. She hadn’t noticed that he had gotten up and grabbed a couple of papers for them both. Wow, what a gentleman.

“A gentleman, huh? That’s a first. Why thank you, Miss Smoak.” Oliver kept on smiling at her, the same smile as before and she looked up just in time to catch it. She pressed her lips together just so she would smile like an idiot. Oliver continued to talk.

“So I’ve heard that two persons named Romeo and Juliet have some love problems and we’re here to fix it.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“From what I’ve heard, their relationship are kinda dead.”  _Nailed it_.

“Then we simply have to bring it back from the dead.”

Felicity turn her head, only a little to look at this man next to her. He was nothing as she had assumed. Not sure for the better or for worse yet. It looked like he wanted to laugh, but instead he just smiled a little wider than before. He continued.

“If there is anything that you could salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.”

“Was he flirting? He was flirting. Felicity thought that she would melt. She caught herself in her thought and straightened her back a little and continued to read through the paper. During the entire time she could feel Oliver’s eyes on her, piercing through her. It was somewhat distracting but she managed to read the entire paper. Only a tad slower that she would have done if he wouldn’t have looked at her.

When she finally looked up she saw that it was Oliver’s turn to read, and it therefor was Felicity’s turn to study the man. He had a small stubble, and a very firm jawline, and even though Oliver did not look at her, she could see just how blue his eyes really was. Prince Charming.

When Oliver was finished reading they, much to her surprise, started to talk about the assignment, and actually going through the task that had been given to them. You didn’t notice it, but the guy was smart. Very smarter than he made himself look.

Time flew by and they had even had time to talk about other stuff than the task. They talked a little about the game last night, and how it had been Oliver who made the crucial goal and how it had been talent scouts there to check him out. Felicity was impressed, she didn’t think he was  _that_  good. Then again, she wasn’t much into sports- Really no. Just the thought of getting sweaty made her sick.

The bell rang and everybody started to collect their things. She put her pen in her mouth by reflex because if she had it there, she wouldn’t lose it. And it was her favorite pen after all.

Oliver walked next to her and didn’t say a word. It was a comfortable silence. Instead he looked at the pen in her mouth and grinned. She saw his look and she quickly took out the pen from her mouth.  _Stop putting things in your mouth, Felicity._

“It’s easier that way. If you put stuff in your mouth you don’t lose them. And by things I mean things like pens and nothing else. I mean other stuff works just as well. No I didn’t mean-” Felicity felt her babbling and she would have continued of Oliver hadn’t laughed at her. She did not know if she was grateful or not.

“You know what,  I have a feeling that this semester is going to be so much fun because I have a new partner. You should come and watch the next game, and maybe you will understand the fascinating world called ‘sports’. And perhaps you won’t be feeling sick when you see all of us players sweating and stuff. I’ll see you later, Miss Smoak.”

Felicity froze in the middle of the door opening and watched Oliver’s back as he walked away. Caitlin showed up next to her, her knight in shining armor, and started to talk about her new partner and how much she hated Mr Hall. But Felicity didn’t listen. All she could think about was Oliver and how he had behaved. He was nothing as she had thought, and he didn’t seem to be the jerk that she had previously thought. There was more to meet the eye on this guy and she was going to find it out.

 

Oh boy, what had she gotten herself into?


	3. Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kinda, I dunno, actually spilled a latte over a computer this time. Maybe.

Felicity’s head was a mess. She could not, for the love of God, stop thinking about Oliver Queen. Sure, she had known his name for the past three years, hell, even longer before that. He was the son of the multibillionaire company owner Robert Queen of Queen Consolidated and the company was going to be Oliver’s some day. She had always thought he was a brat, like the media made him look like, but in real life he seemed to be nothing like it. Sure, she had only just spent about an hour with him. But first impressions were crucial.

 

The two best friends stood by their lockers yet again, put back the English books and took out their own computer. They had a free period for about two hours and would spend it in the cafeteria. Felicity had an IT desk there that any of the students could come up to and get help with their computer if something was wrong. She did this everyday, and Caitlin held her company while she was studying. With a lot of coffee. Lots and lots and lots.

 

“Hey Caitlin” Felicity asked while closing her locker, “do you know when the final game is gonna go down?” Felicity tried to sound as non-caring as possible. Did not happen.

“On Friday in three weeks, why?” Caitlin looked genuinely surprised by her question. It was not like Felicity to ask about sports. “Don’t tell me you already have a crush on Queen.”

 

“No! I mean, no, of course not. We just started talking about the game yesterday and it made me curious. I wanna see what the fuss is all about.” Felicity felt her cheeks getting warmer and she bit her lip, hoping Caitlin would not notice. Of course she noticed, like she always did. But she did not remark on it

 

“So, you want to go to the game? Like, an actual game. A soccer game?”

 

“Yes Caitlin, and no, it’s not because of Oliver. I just think that I at least should watch one game before we graduate, and this is the final one.” Caitlin squinted at her, trying to see if she was telling the truth or not. She guessed she did tell the truth because Caitlin did not try to blame Oliver for this one again.

 

“Sure, we could go. I don’t think I’m gonna work that night, and neither should you if our schedules are matching. You do know that they also have a match this Friday? But it’s nothing special, they’re just practicing for the grand finale, but people are welcome to watch that as well.” Caitlin explained as they slowly walked towards the cafeteria. She could already hear the loud noise coming from all the students. Usually it was quiet, but not on Mondays. Ah, lovely Mondays.

 

“I mean,” Caitlin continued, “we could watch that one as well if you wanna keep eyeballing your guy Queen, but it’s all up to you.” Felicity hit her on the arm and Caitlin just laughed. “I’m kidding Felicity, you know that. But I’m all up for eyeballing the soccer team, I mean, have you seen them?” She looked at a table where the team sat as they entered the large room known as the cafeteria. At the table they were looking at there sat a total of fifteen guys. Oliver was among them and Felicity thought she felt her heart skip a beat. Damn Oliver for being so good looking. And for having, what it seemed to be, an amazing body.

 

The whole cafeteria had about twenty big tables and almost every single one was occupied. It looked like a scene from Mean Girls, except almost everyone in here were actually nice. It was kinda weird actually, having a school where there was almost no trouble at all. Very weird.

 

The girls walked up to her desk with a big signed that said “IT girl” with big, green letters. Felicity hated it, but she had to have it there, school policy. How else were the students supposed to know where to get help with their computer? Major sarcasm.

 

She set up her computer at her desk and sat down and picked up some books from her bag. Among them were Romeo and Juliet. She gave the book a small smile and but it at the side. She had to read it, but right now she had other stuff to do. Even though it was the first day of the new semester, they still had homework in math and two other subjects. Let the party begin.

 

Felicity and Caitlin sat and talked about Caitlin’s new partner while they were trying to study. His name was Ronnie and they had went to the same school since kindergarten, and yet they had never really talked. They seemed to get along well, and now it was Felicity’s time to tease Caitlin about her new ‘boyfriend’, and to Felicity’s surprise Caitlin actually blushed.

 

“Shut up, you have the hots for this one!” Maybe Felicity talked a bit too loud, but nobody would hear it anyway.

 

“Shh!” Caitlin shushed her and quickly looked around to see that nobody had heard her, which nobody had, obviously.

 

“Let’s make a deal, I don’t remark on your partner, and you don’t remark on mine?” Felicity looked at Caitlin who groaned. She knew her best friend, as much as she wanted to hear all about Oliver and Felicity, she did not want anybody to hear about her crushes. At least for now, so she should be safe for a few days, weeks maybe. She could call Robbie a crush right? Yup, she could. He totally was.

 

Just about when Caitlin was going to say yes – because she was going to – she were interrupted by a large shadow that caught Felicity’s attention. They both looked up to see Tommy Merlyn standing front of them, looking slightly guilty. Oh no.

 

“Hi, you’re Felicity right? The girl with mad computer skills?” Felicity just nodded, completely stunned. It was weird having Oliver’s best friend standing before her.

 

He was about the same height as Oliver, just.. not as big, or did not have as much muscles as Oliver did. The looks and the charm they shared.

 

He quickly glanced at the soccer table and Felicity looked down to see Tommy carrying a computer, obviously, that looked like it was dripping. Oh. No.

 

“What have you done to it? Is she alive? Please tell me you did not try to act out a scene where you tried to drown your poor, poor baby?!” Felicity looked up and met Tommy’s eyes once again. He laughed at her and she closed her eyes, finally letting it sink in what she had said.

 

“I have done nothing, I’m not quite sure if it is alive anymore, and no, no acting here. But my buddy Oliver spilled a latte over it, and I don’t dare to open it and see the damage he has done. So please, do it for me?” He held his compute towards her, making his last sentence a question when it really was not.

 

Felicity looked up to the table where all the boys sat and she could see Oliver looking straight at her.With eyes locked together she gave him an evil look, making his eyes widen in surprise. Ha, serves him right.

 

“Give it to me.” She said, taking the slightly wet computer from him and she opened it. She glanced at it, looking for any extra damage Oliver might had cost it and pressed 'start’.

 

“Felicity, I’m gonna go and grab us some coffee. You want the same as usual?” Caitlin, feeling like she had nothing to contribute with, asked and before Felicity had to nod she went up and left for the coffee machine.

 

Felicity, being lost in the worlds of computers, did not notice the other big shadow casting over her, but the tapping of its foot did. She just froze, looking up at the other person with a look that showed pure anger. In front of her stood Oliver Queen, in flesh and blood, and he was tapping, with, his, foot. Had he not made enough damage already? She hated when people did that.

 

“It is okay, right? I didn’t crash it?” He sounded genuinely worried.

 

“I have just opened it and turned it on, and before I was going to look at it you came here, tapping with your foot, and making me feel all stressed out, more that I already am because you have just spilled precious coffee over a precious machine, so no Oliver, I don’t know yet. Give me a few minutes.” Tommy whistled and laughed. Felicity was not sure if she liked it or not.

“Damn Oliver, you have met your match. Nobody ever speaks to you like that. Ever. I like her, Oliver.” Okay, she liked it.

 

Felicity let out a small 'huff’ at Tommy’s comment and she continued to look through the computer while listening to the boys.

 

“Hey, I did nothing wrong! If you had not turned around, looking at her ass, like an complete ass, waving your hands around, it would have been you who had spilled your latte over your computer! And why, for the love of God, did you even have your latte so close to your computer?” Oliver looked at his best friend who opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. So he closed it again.

 

“Amen to that.” Felicity said while raising her arm and pointing at Oliver, more like to Oliver’s question, as she continued to tap several keys and scrolling at the same time. She did not look up, probably not realizing she had interrupted them because they both were staring at her. Oliver, with a look nobody really could put a finger on and Tommy, with complete betrayal.

 

“I take that back, I don’t like her. You were supposed to be on my side, Felicity!” Tommy looked at her with a false frown and Felicity, looking up, realized he was talking to her.

 

“What? Oh, I mean, I am, it’s all Oliver’s fault here. But it’s kind of your own fault for having liquid next to your most valuable possession in the whole world. Not that I know that it is your most valuable possession, but it would have been to me and I would never do that! You probably have a good reason though, looking at girls behinds and all, because who would not want to look a nice butt? I mean everybody would and- Oh for crying out loud somebody please stop me.” She mumbled the last sentence in her palm as she rested her head in her hand, not believing what she had said. She always had to babble.

 

The boys looked at each other, being very amused by what they had just heard.

 

“You know what, now I know I like her. She blames you and she thinks that looking at butts are a valid reason for destroying a computer.” Tommy looked at Felicity who met his eyes, still having her head in her hand. She sighed and sat up straight. The damage was done and the boys didn’t seem to care about what she have said.

 

“Your computer seems to be fine, the lid is a bit sticky from the coffee, but other than that it seems fine. But should you have a problem with it, just come back and we can bill Mr Queen here for whatever damage he has done to it.” Felicity shut the lid and returned the computer to Tommy, who accepted it and looked very, very revealed.

 

“Oh thank God, I thought that I had lost it for a moment. Thank you Felicity, you are simply a work of art. Don’t want to lose all the pictures I have on it.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She laughed, while being slightly grossed out imagining whatever pictures he was talking about, and watched him as he walked back to the table.

 

“It’s ALIVE!” He yelled out to the boys, while throwing his hand up in the air. The entire table cheered. Felicity laughed again and only then remembered that Oliver hadn’t walked back together with his best friend. Instead, he stood on the same spot and looking at her. If she hadn’t known better she had though he was looking at her with affection. Or at least something like that. Because even though his mouth didn’t show it very much, his eyes was smiling.

 

“I hope I didn’t so anything wrong, because you gave me the death glare just before when I was sitting at the table. If looks could kill, I would so be dead by then.” He laughed at her horrid expression and she pressed her lips together.

 

“Sorry, I just.. I really like computers and when someone hurts one of them, I get kinda primal. Sorry, won’t happen again, promise. Or Wait, I only promise if you promise to never spill a latte on one again. Like ever.”

 

“I promise, Felicity.” When her name rolled of his lips she could not help but to shiver. It was something about him saying her name, like it meant something completely else. She just gave him a small nod while smiling.

 

“Hey Felicity, I was wondering,” He continued, “are you doing anything tomorrow?” She gave him a confused look. Wait what, what was he asking her?

 

“I’m gonna work after school, why?” She asked, very carefully, seeing him nodding to himself.

 

“I was thinking, if we wanna get this assignment from Mr Hall done, maybe we should work on it. Outside of school I mean. I have practice everyday, but I quit around five, I think.” Felicity laughed, perhaps from relief or perhaps she was glad that he had not asked her out as she had thought for about one second before quickly putting that though way back in her brain, way, way back.

 

“I get of by seven, and I work at the cafe a few blocks from here, so if you want to you could swing by by then.” She gave him a warm smile and he returned it.

 

“Sounds great, see you tomorrow then.” He winked at her, and then at Caitlin who had just showed up, not planned at all (yes it was) and she was handing over a black coffee to her best friend who took a large sip.

 

“What was that all about?” Caitlin asked while following Oliver’s back as he walked over to his friends, all booing him, probably for spilling the latte in the first place.

 

Felicity just smiled at him and as he sat down, their eyes met and she looked up at Caitlin who still waited on an answer.

 

“I might have a date tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter up, woo! For some reason I could not spell the word “coffee” right.. In fact, I spelled it wrong in three different ways. Way to go Rebecca! Anyways, tell me what you guys think, I’d love to hear your opinions c:


	4. Twinkletoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "date" is finally here, and they bump into a certain Russian.

To be honest, it wasn’t really a date. Not a  _real_  one anyway. Technically, they were going to study for their English paper, but it felt.. different. She could not put her finger on it, but it was something in Oliver’s eyes that made her think like that. When they had talked at her ‘It workshop’, and God she hated that name, Oliver had seemed almost normal. Not like the playboy-douche that he so perfectly portrayed to everyone else. Everyone else but her.  
  


Caitlin could not shut up about her’s and Oliver’s study date, and she had realized pretty quick that it was not, in fact, a date. Felicity just said that so she could see the priceless look on Caitlin’s face. Which had been priceless, of course.  
  


Felicity felt nervous as she stood behind the coffee bar at her work, a small place called 'Thanks a latte’, and  _God_ , she cringed every time a costumer thanked her with a ’ _Hey, thanks a latte! See what I did there?_ ’ No Sherlock, she did not. She didn’t hate it so much, because the job was paying her rent and she had something to do at night. Except for hanging out with Caitlin and some others from Central City. And she did meet really cool people sometimes.  
  


A few months ago a guy came it and he did not speak a single word of English. Not a single one. It took a while to figure out that he was German and she did actually speak a little. So she helped him pointing to the train station, and as a small thank you, he tipped a hundred bucks without even buying anything. She would always remember Brandt. Or she would always remember the guy who’s name sounded as 'Brandt’. She could not actually hear his name properly so she took one that was the closest. So Brandt it was.  
  


It was six in the evening, and she was scrubbing the bar that somebody had spilled some cake over and had not bothered to wipe it off. Or at least say that they were sorry.So three hours later she had noticed it, or a costumer had, and she had to wipe it off when it was all dried. Yum. Cake. She wished the last hour of her shift would end so she could finish up and meet Oliver. No, not  _meet_  meet Oliver, to study with him. Or whatever they would end up doing. NOT that they would do anything dirty, like, making out in the back of his car. Or up against a wall.

She had to,  _physically_ , shake her head to get her thoughts to disappear and she continued to rub the bench in front of her a little harder than before. Maybe he had forgotten about her and he had found another blonde to entertain for the night, or he just wanted to sit at home and eat popcorn with his little sister while watching a cheesy movie. Anything else than hanging out with her. It had been  _his_  idea after all. So he couldn’t  _possibly_ forget.  _He better not._  
  


“God Felicity, what did that bench ever do to you?” A voice broke her out of her little bubble and she ended up jumping while slipping out a small whelp. She looked up to see the could-do-a-toothpaste-commercial-if-he-wanted-to-smile and a pair of piercing blue eyes. Where they always this blue? He hadn’t shaved for a couple of days and it were starting to show off, having a little more scruff than normal  _and how was that even possible_?  
  


Oliver Queen looked even more stunning than she possibly could imagine while wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and had a grey sweater above it. And here she was standing in black jeans, a grey work shirt and an apron that she suddenly felt really embarrassed over wearing. She felt so small, so insignificant next to prince charming here who could make every girl he laid his eyes on fall to their knees. Not doing anything implying they would suc- no, just swoon. Nothing more than that. Nope Felicity don’t got here again.  
  


“I didn’t think you could be early, Oliver.” She ignored his question and he laughed at her while swinging his, very large, bag over his shoulder. It must have been his practice clothes, so he must have went here as soon as the practice was over. Wow, she felt special.  
  


“Is that your way of saying that you miss me?” He smirked at her and she let out a small huff, looking down at her cloth that was filled with pieces of cakes. She did suddenly not feel so special anymore.  
  


“No. But if it works for you, go with it.” She looked up at him, looking above her glasses and even though she did not see him as good as she did two seconds ago, she could see his Adams’s apple going up and down as he swallowed hard. She pretended that she did not notice it and she let out a small laugh.  
  


“I still have 45 minutes left, so I can’t join you yet. You’re more than welcome to order something and sit down and wait. Or go and do whatever billionaire boys do these days to spend time. And if you do that, you must be back within the hour. Not that I’m implying that whatever you do it fast or anythin-  _No_ , not fast like  _that_  but you know fast in what ever you thought of doing and oh my God why haven’t you stopped my talking?” She let out a small groan as she rested her head on her hand that were resting on the bench and she felt mortified. Why did she always have to open her mouth like that?  
  


“I’ll have a latte, thanks.” He said as held up the money to pay for it. She could hear in his voice that he wanted to laugh, but instead he pretended to be the gentleman he so not was, and he did not say anything about her word vomit.  
  


“Coming right up.”She said as she accepted the money. She watched his muscular back as he walked over to a table by the window away from the entrance and she bit her lower lip. How could this man have such a way of working up her feelings after knowing him for only a day?  
  


She quickly turned around as she saw how his head turned to hers as he sat down and their eyes met. She cleared her throat and went to make some coffee for her costumer. Yes, coffee was good. She could do that. But it was hard to concentrate knowing he was only a few meters from her and when she could  _feel_  his eyes on her all the time.  
  


The latte was finished about five minutes later and she walked up to his table, holding the latte to him. He had sat up his computer and she took the latte back, holding it to her as it was her baby or something else, equal precious. She had not forgotten about the accident yesterday. She did not trust him with lattes and computers. Not one bit.  
  


“You have to be careful this time. I do not trust you with things near a computer, mister. Not one bit. And by things I mean actual things, not meaty things or things that does not.. Jesus, here, just take your coffee and be careful. And wipe that smug grin off your face.” She handed him his coffee and he put it as far away from his computer as the table let him, showing her that he would not make the same mistake twice. She really had to stop with the babble before she would go under ground of embarrassment.  
  


She quickly turned around and began to walk towards the bar again as his voice stopped her. It was low, so she was not sure if it was supposed to make it to her ears. But it did.  
  


“Don’t you ever dare to stop, Felicity Smoak.”  
  


The words made her heart flutter and she walked up to the bar again, pretending that she didn’t hear what he had just said. She had only haltered for a half a second, but it had to be enough that he would notice. Was it? She was too scared to turn around to find out, so she walked up to her usual spot behind the bar stood with her back against him. She took a deep breath and looked up at the door as it just opened, three people coming in and started to order some coffee. She glanced up at the clock again before she began with their orders. 6.20. Damn, the last 40 minutes were going to take a long time.

**…**  
  


Much to her surprise, the time flew by. More costumers entered and she was busy the entire time, so she had no time to even think about Oliver. Which were both good and bad. Good because of obvious reasons -   _the entire human being was a distraction goddamnit_  – and bad because she really liked to plan ahead. Like, what they would talk about and how they were going to write their paper. But nope, as usual as it came to Oliver Queen, nothing happened according to plan.  
  


At 6.55 the door opened again, and this time a cute redheaded, small girl with freckles all over her face and arms entered the coffee shop. She looked a bit flustered almost as she had ran an entire mile in record time. Which she probably had.  
  


“Sorry Felicity that I’m a bit late, because the freaking bus was late! Sorry, I’m just gonna go and change then I’ll be right up!” The girl came in like a hurricane and left the same way. Her name were Molly and she was one of the five people who were working here. Except for the boss who was hardly here.  
  


Molly had green, big eyes that could make anyone, man or woman, fall in love with her. She had red hair like nobody else, which probably was exactly as she wanted because she dyed it very, very often. It was very short, only cut right below her ears and she had her entire left ear pierced. She had a personality like no other and Felicity was very happy that she was on Molly’s good side. She had a bit of a temper, but she only showed it when it was absolutely necessary.  
  


Felicity had no time to answer the girl because she was already gone behind the door at the back that said 'Staff only’. She shook her head in amusement and she took of her apron and closed her eyes while stretching her neck. She felt soar after standing up for several hours, but hey, it was worth it in the end. She felt really tired, and had totally forgot about her plans, about what she was going to do after her shift had ended. Which, it just had.  
  


Molly came up next to her, tying her apron around her waist as she whistled, very, very loud.   
  


“Dang son, looks like we have a real candy bar here tonight. How did you get so lucky?” Molly said, looking at Oliver’s way and then to Felicity’s, which only made Felicity laugh. If she only knew.  
  


“Actually, he’s here to see me,” she paused to see Molly’s jaw, literally drop, and she continued, “because we’re working together on a  _school project_.”  
  


“I really hope it’s sex ed. Please tell me it’s sex ed. Or else I think that you could lecture him yourself. If not, I would. I mean look at him.” Molly glanced at Oliver and he was looking at his screen, looking like he was actually concentrating because his fingers kept tapping on his keyboard like it was on fire. Wow, he was really good with his fingers. And as Molly had almost read her mind, she let out a sigh and looked up to Felicity again.  
  


“I’m gonna take over now so you could have some fun, and don’t think for a second that I won’t eavesdrop on you!” She pointed a finger at Felicity and she held up her hands as it were a gun Molly was holding.  
  


“I didn’t expect you not to.” Molly winked at her and turned to the bar as a new costumer approached. Felicity took this opportunity to escape fierceful Molly and walked up to Oliver’s table, gently smiling at him. She didn’t say anything, but he knew she was there anyway because he almost immediately looked up at her.  
  


“I’m just gonna change, then I’ll be right back.” She gave him no time to answer and she turned around and went for the back door. Never in her life had she changed her clothes that fast before and she was out again after two minutes.  
  


Oliver had two lattes at his table this time and Felicity turned her head in confusion as she sat down in front of him. As he had read her mind he let out a small laugh and pointed at Molly who, suddenly, was busy with drying coffee cups.  
  


“Your friend brought them. I was actually going to order some, but I didn’t know what you wanted, and then she showed up with two cups.” Felicity buried her head in her left head and laughed. She didn’t know if she thought it was actually funny or just mortifying.  
  


“It did not surprise me one bit. But I am surprised she hadn’t made a pass at you yet.” Felicity looked up, meeting his blue eyes and he leaned in, just a little bit closer and it made her, unknowingly, lean in too.  
  


“I don’t think she would dare.” His whisper sent shivers down her spine and she leaned back again. He must have known what effect he had on her. Was he doing this on purpose? She swallowed and gave him a shy smile.  
  


“Anyhow, I have to get this paper done so I can focus on other homework. Like math for example. I hate math.” She felt a sting of sadness, because if he wanted to be done with this paper as soon as possible,  it meant that they would not work together for a while. Bummer. Her own feelings baffled her, because she did not think that she would be sad about this fact. In fact, she had thought that it would make her slightly happy.  
  


Oliver didn’t let Felicity answer him though because suddenly he was talking about math. How did he do that? Talking about one thing in one second and then move on to something completely different the next? He baffled her.  
  


“Oh right, there’s a math text next Thursday, I had completely forgotten about that.” Felicity had completely forgotten about that, perhaps because she felt comfortable with the subject. Just like computers, math was her thing.  “I didn’t think that you cared so much about school, Queen.”  
  


Oliver let out a small, sad laugh. “I didn’t. But as soon as I heard that the talent scouts would not be interested in me if I screwed up school, I started to care. Why did you think I asked you to do this assignment so soon?”  
  


“I honestly have no idea.” Felicity mumbled the answer to her self, so quiet that even she had trouble hear her say it. So there was the truth, he had asked her to this 'study date’ because he wanted to get this done so he could focus on other things. A small, small, very small part of her had thought it was because he wanted to spend maybe a little alone time with her. Even though she felt a bit disappointing, she didn’t let it show. Instead she gave him a warm smile.  
  


“I think that’s great Oliver. I’m guessing you want to get a full scholarship and play soccer as a professional? I could have given you my professional opinion, but I haven’t actually  _watched_  a single game. Even on the television. Like, I do not do sports  _at all_. I do a lot of other things, but I can hardly even do a push-up.” She laughed at her self. She talked more than she had originally thought, but with Oliver, her mouth just kept going.  
  


It was something about him that made her want to tell him about herself, just as she wanted to learn more about him. Even though she had known who he was for the past three years, she didn’t know him. And he seemed like that type of guy that you wanted to get to know. That she wanted to get to know. Maybe she had a little crush on him after all. After only a day of talking to him. Oh God help her she had a crush on Oliver Queen.  
  


“That is my plan, yes. But not everyone else’s plan.” Felicity looked at him with curious eyes, waiting for him to continue. “My father want me to take over the company after high school, not that he ever asked me. But that is his plan. And probably mom’s plan, too.” Felicity understand exactly what he was feeling. Having her mom in Vegas, not wanting Felicity to travel almost 3000 miles just so she could go here, and wanting Felicity to stay put there and work there, she could get what Oliver was talking about.  
  


Without even realizing it herself, she leaned forward and stretched her arm, taking Oliver’s hand in hers and squeezed it gently. His eyes quickly glanced down to their holding hand and glanced up at her again. She felt her cheeks getting warmer, but she swallowed and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  


“Oliver, I want you to listen to me, alright? If playing soccer is what you want to do, then you do it. It’s your life, it’s your dream and you should never let anyone tell you what you are, and are not, capable of. If I had listened to my mom, I would’ve stayed back in LA and not move over 3000 miles just to go to Starling High School, and I would be a waitress in a bar or something right now. But I did it, I listened to my own dreams and look at where I am today _._  If some talent scouts are gonna come on the big game, only to watch _you_  play, you must be good at what you do. Even your family must see this, and if they don’t, they must be incredible stupid.”  
  


Felicity could feel Oliver squeezing her hand and he gave her a warm smile. He was telling her so much, how grateful he was for her kind words, and she guessed he did not hear that he could do things very often. It made her sad, just thinking how much potential this guy could have, and then have someone else throw it away for him without him wanting it.  
  


“Thank you, Felicity.” She gave him a small smile as an answer and they sat there for a few minutes, holding hands and looking at each other, trying to figure the other person out. Felicity had just figured out that she must like this guy, and by the looks of it, it almost looked like Oliver returned the feelings. It was a nice feeling, and Felicity was just about to open her mouth when somebody else beat her to it.  
  


“Isn’t this cute, are you paying your tutor with affection instead of money now, Queen? I must say that it’s a new low, even for you.” Their spell was broken and Felicity quickly took back her hand, feeling a bit colder. Looking up, she stared right at Isabel Rochev’s face, giving them both a smug smile. If Felicity ever could hate somebody, it would be her.  
  


“Isabel.” Oliver greeted her only with her name and it made Felicity’s blood boil. Did they know each other? Sure, they all went to the same school, but it sounded very much as they knew each other. Maybe they knew one another more  _intimately_. Just the thought of it made her want to vomit.  
  


“Oh I’m sorry, I did not want to interrupt you two. I was just getting some coffee when I thought I saw someone I knew, and here I am.” Isabel kept talking, looking only at Oliver. He gave her a stern smile, and it made Felicity dance on the inside.  _He didn’t want her here._  
  


“Are you coming to the game on Friday?” Isabel seemed pleased that Oliver was keeping the conversation going, but she did not see what Felicity saw. He was only being polite. Isabel must have interrupted his question that he was actually wondering if she was going, perhaps hoping that he wanted her there.  
  


“Of course, you know that the cheerleader squad always keep you boys company.” She winked and gave him a small smile. The smile did not reach her eyes and she gave Felicity a quick glance. Their eyes met, and Felicity was the first one to look away. She did not feel comfortable when Isabel was there, given their history, and she pressed her lips together, looking out of the window as a distraction.  
  


“Well, I should probably go. It was nice bumping into you here, Oliver.”  
  


“Just watch so you don’t bump all of your toes.” Felicity mumbled under her breath, and she didn’t think that they would hear her say it. Oliver was just taking a sip of his coffee as he choked on it and he began to cough real bad. Felicity looked at him, and then at Isabel who looked absolutely furious. Isabel left without a word and Felicity let out a loud breath, closing her eyes and she leaned back in her chair.  
  


“What the the hell was that all about?” Oliver’s question made her open her eyes and all of a sudden she began to laugh.  
  


“I moved to Starling about three years ago, and I was new to Starling High School, as you probably don’t remember. I didn’t have any friends, and I had not met Caitlin yet. Then I met Isabel. She was actual nice to me, and it baffled me, because why would a cheerleader befriend a geek? I got my answer about a week later. She became my friend so that she, and all of her friends, could pick on me. They made my life a living hell, I won’t get into any details, but it was pretty bad. But, do you remember the rumor that spread about her, her having seven toes on one foot and all?”  _Of course he remembered, he almost choked on his coffee laughing about it._  
  


“Yes?”  
  


“It stopped after that.” Complete silence.  
  


“Wait what,  _that was you_?” Oliver looked absolutely stunned.  
  


Felicity took a sip from her coffee, that being her answer and Oliver cracked up. He actually laughed, and he did not say anything bad about it. It made her dance on the inside again.  
  


“If you ever mess with me, Queen, I could have your life ruined in fifteen minutes. I do not have the title 'IT-girl’ for a reason you know.” Felicity pointed a finger at him and took up her computer, making her threat seem more real. But they both smiled like idiots, taking each other in. Gosh, he had really pretty eyes, specially when he smiled. They could probably lit up a whole room.  
  


“Duly noted, Miss Smoak, I wouldn’t even dream of it.” Felicity gave him one small nod and focused on her screen instead. They were her for a reason, even even though she rather would spend their time talking, they actually had to study. Like he had read her mind he left the subject and moved on to another.  
  


“So what do you say Felicity, ready to crack this one wide open and save a relationship?” Moving on to Romeo and Juliet. Smart move, Queen.  
 

“Only if you buy me another latte.”  
  


“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay, 4th chapter up! I hope that you're enjoying this as much as I am, and don't forget to tell me what y'all think!


	5. Team spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school!AU with the gang from Starling City. Oliver Queen is the star soccer player in the Starling City’s Vigilantes and has always been kinda famous inside the doors of the school. Felicity is the smart kid no one really notices. Until one day they happen to sit next to each other in class. Then everything changes - for both of them.

Oliver and Felicity never really decided that they would meet every night after Felicity’s shift every night of the rest of the week, but they did it anyway. Oliver came as soon as his practice was over, and one night he brought Tommy with him.

It was a Thursday, and Felicity was making coffee to a costumer when she almost dropped the cup. The doorbell rang and she looked up with a smile, knowing it was Oliver. It was, but he was not alone. Behind him walked Tommy Merlyn and her smile suddenly fell. She had no problems what so ever with Tommy, but it was just so unexpected.

Oliver had waved at her, like he always did, and she had forced a smile onto her lips, greeting him. He must’ve seen the look on her face, because he gave her a curious look, not understanding her smile. She had finished her customer’s cup of coffee and she had picked up a cloth to wipe the bench clean with.

She had gotten herself used to it just being she and Oliver, not counting the day when Isabel Rochev decided to join them for a few minutes, and she was not sure how she would behave around Tommy. She knew how to act around Oliver because it all came so natural to her, but around Tommy? Sure, she liked the guy but she still wasn’t sure how he liked her even though he actually had said that he had liked her.

Felicity liked spending time with Oliver. He was a great guy and boy, don’t mention his looks. But Felicity thought that the café was their little bubble of isolation and she was surprised to see that Oliver felt comfortable enough to bring a friend to meet her. Or were they going to meet today? Felicity was confused.

“Hey,” Felicity’s though were disturbed by a, oh so familiar, voice and she was so startled that she dropped her cloth. She looked up, meeting a pair of blue eyes and a face with a concerned look on it. Oliver. Only Oliver could startle her like that.

“Don’t you knock?” Her answer came out on its own and it took her about four seconds before she hers herself saying and she closed her eyes and lips, trying and hoping that he had not heard it. But of course he had, like he always did.

“Felicity, it’s a café, not the ladies room.”

“Right, what can I get you?” With her eyes not open and her mouth not very closed she gave him a small smile, like she did to all of her costumers. He was now just a regular costumer, not her Oliver Queen. Well, not hers exactly but- oh God she really had to stop thinking like that.

“Two coffees please. One regular black for Tommy and one-“

“Latte, for you, got it. I’ll be right up with them.” Oliver would not stop looking at her like that. He knew that something was wrong, but he could not understand what. Felicity was being ridiculous, of course he could bring a friend. She had just thought that Oliver would not want his friends, or more like his best friend, to know about him meeting with Felicity.

He handed her the money for the coffee and he tilted his head. After only spending a few days together, he already knew her better than anyone else. Well, perhaps not Caitlin.

“What’s wrong, Felicity?” There came the million dollar question, because not even Felicity had a good answer to that. She could tell him the truth, that she was feeling a bit uncomfortable, unsure of Oliver’s intentions with bringing him here. He continued since Felicity did not answer. Five seconds, she had not answered in five seconds and Oliver took that as she wasn’t going to open her mouth.

“Is it Tommy? Because I can ask him to-“

“Oliver, stop. Don’t ask him to leave please. I was just… Surprised, that’s all. I didn’t know that you wanted to bring any of your friends... Here.” To meet me. Oliver just laughed with relief.

“Felicity, don’t be absurd. He asked me what I was doing after practice and I told him I was meeting up with you. He asked me if he could join and why not? You’re both my friends,” Friends, just friends. You’re just friends Felicity, “and I knew he would not shut up if I didn’t say yes.”

Felicity let out a small laugh and she shook her head. She had her Oliver talk so much about his best friend that it was almost like she already knew that it was just like Tommy to act that way.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked or called but I knew that you were working so you weren’t gonna be able to pick up.” On the first day they had met after her work they had exchanged numbers. She still couldn’t get over that it had been him who had asked her after her number. She was going to offer giving him hers, if he had any questions about their paper, but he had asked first, just seconds before her.

“No it’s fine Oliver. Like I said, I was just surprised. Really. My shift is about to end and I’ll bring to two your coffee then. I’ll see you soon, and stop worry.” She put her hand on top of his and he glanced down to their hands. He gave her a quick nod and a small squeeze and he left to sit down with his best friends.

Felicity took several deep breaths as she saw Molly entering the café like the hurricane she always was. She had hopes that Molly was going to be late, like she was sometimes, but oh no, not today. Today she was early which never happened. Only today.

Molly came up to Felicity to trade place with her, and she began to drool over the pair of boys. She was so used to it being just Oliver there, and now, she had another gorgeous boy to look at. Molly was in heaven, and she did comment on it. Very much. A lot. All the time. But Felicity managed to escape the wrath of Molly and she changed into her own clothes and joined the boys, giving them their coffee.

It was a bit awkward at first, from Felicity’s part, but she soon warmed up to Tommy. He was just so carefree, not trying to pretend or anything like that. He was just so… Real. And he wasn’t afraid to speak up his mind, to tease his friends end even to tease Felicity. She wasn’t too carefree either as she made slick comments on her own, making him shut up in surprise. She found out that she liked Tommy very much.

Felicity couldn’t help to notice that Oliver sat there, quietly and watching them both with a smile on his face. Their eyes met and he gave her a warm smile, making Felicity turn her head at him, asking him the silent question ‘what?’

He just shook his head in amusement and turned to his best friend again. Later they actually studied, while talking and joking of course, and Felicity had a blast. She and Oliver finished up their English paper while Tommy sat there, listening to them both.

They both didn’t see it, but Tommy did. He saw the way they talked, laughed and looked at each other. Even times they didn’t say anything, one glance at each other and several words were spoken. They were smitten by each other and they didn’t have a clue.

Xxx

Friday night came up and it was Felicity’s day off at work and Oliver was going to play a, not so, big game so they weren’t going to meet at the café as they had for the past four nights. Felicity felt a bit sad about that fact, but at least she was going to see him tonight, one way or another. It just didn’t mean that he was going to see her as well. And oh God she sounded like a stalker.

Felicity sat in one of the couches in Caitlin’s home, eating some mint chocolate ice-cream and watching Caitlin while she decided what to wear. Felicity herself was wearing a simple pair of black jeans, a pair of black boots, a white t-shirt and a green hoodie, and with her hair up in a ponytail as well. The Starling Vigilantes’ team colour was green, so of course she had to wear something of the same colour.

Caitlin was feeling nervous because Ronnie was going to play as well as Oliver, because of course they were playing in the same team. Felicity didn’t care what she was wearing tonight because she knew she could be herself around Oliver and he would still accept her for who she was. Besides, it was not like they were going to meet anyway.

But Caitlin and Ronnie had actually been on a date, and they were going to the second one after the game, so she had to look good. Not that she never didn’t, but she thought that she had to look extra good.

“Caitlin stop, you look great. Don’t change anymore, please.” After Caitlin’s sixth change of clothes Felicity had to put her foot down. Not literary, of course because she was sitting down, but still. Caitlin looked absolutely stunning in what she was wearing at the moment, a blue skirt with a while blouse and a pair of black converse. She had her hair up in a ponytail and a pair of golden earrings, and only a little bit of mascara on. She was gorgeous.

“Really? You think so? I mean does it look like me? It doesn’t feel like-“

“STOP. You look gorgeous, Caitlin. Besides, if you change one more time we’re gonna be late, and you don’t want to keep Barry and Iris waiting so let’s go.”

So they left. The stadium were not very far from where Caitlin and her parent lived, so they decided to walk. That way, they could talk and Felicity decided not to mention her night time dates with Oliver, because she was not sure of what she was going to say. She liked the boy, more than a friend, but she didn’t want to get her heart broken. Again. So she kept her mouth shut, only telling her best friend about hers and Oliver’s study dates and not telling her about the other times he had stepped by her work after practice.

The walk took about fifteen minutes and they arrived laughing. Caitlin had just told her about hers and Ronnie’s date and when he had made their waitress trip over his foot and dropping everything on hers plate on top of him. Not by purpose of course, but the whole thing reeked of a teen comedy movie.

There weren’t many people at the bleachers by the football field, much to Felicity’s surprise. She was not sure of what she had expected, but perhaps a little more people. She glanced over all the seats and she saw two people who were waiting for them. Barry and Iris.

They were here over the weekend as they lived in Central City. They were visiting Caitlin who they had known since school, and Felicity was thrilled to see them. Being friend with Caitlin meant that she had to get to know them both, and they were wonderful people. Barry was very much like herself, and Iris was a gorgeous human being. They had been dating for about three years now, and they were the perfect match for each other.

The both of pair spotted each other at the same time and they all waved at one another. Catlin and Felicity walked over to the pair and sat down next to them, greeting each other and started to small talk. They still had about fifteen minutes left to kill, minutes that were gonna fly right past them like it always did.

“Couldn’t Cisco join you guys? I miss the little rascal.” Felicity asked, already knowing the answer.

“He had a crazy amount of homework to finish, so he couldn’t have come even though he really wanted to.” Iris look at Felicity with sympathy, knowing how well the two of them had clicked over the past years. Even though Barry and Felicity was very similar in their ways, Felicity could really talk to Cisco about computers, science and other stuff. It was nice having someone she could talk normal to.

“But,” Barry continued, “He will be down here for the big game in two weeks. He could not for the love of God miss it. It’s, after all, the Vigilantes versus the Atoms, us versus you.” Barry pointed at himself at first, and then at Felicity as she laughed.

“He will not shut up for about three months if you guys win, I will never hear the end of it.” They all laughed at Felicity’s comment, knowing it was the truth. Cisco, like herself, was the geek of the group, but he loved football.

“After the big game, either way it ends, we should all go out to celebrate. Maybe go out and eat at Big Belly Burgers. Losing team’s treat?” Felicity looked at Barry and Iris who gave her a sceptical look.

“You couldn’t afford it.”

“Maybe I have faith in our team.”

“And how may games have you watched?”

“This would be the first.”

“Then how could you have so much faith in a team you have never seen play a single game?”

“She had inside information.” Caitlin interrupted Felicity’s and Barry’s bickering and his jaw dropped, looking at Felicity with big eyes.

Felicity gave Caitlin the evil eyes as she felt the betrayal piercing her heart. Okay, she was over exaggerating, but they had made a deal. They both would not mention the guys they were “seeing”, and if Caitlin broke that promise so would she.

“Caitlin also has inside information. She’s going to a date after the game. With one of the players.”

“Felicity!” Catlin shouted.  
“Caitlin!” Both Iris and Barry said in unison.

“It’s nothing, really. We met in class, and went on a date a few nights ago, it’s nothing special, really.” Felicity let out a deep breath as the focus was now on Caitlin, and not her. She couldn’t tell them about Oliver, not yet anyway. Besides, it was Caitlin who had a date, Felicity only had a friend who she just happened to have developed feelings for and he was not feeling the same about her.

Iris was still asking questions to Caitlin about Ronnie and Barry sat there, quietly watching Felicity as her eyes looked across the field.

“So, who’s your mysterious guy?” Of course he could see right through her.

“No one. It’s just a guy I’m studying with. Caitlin is making it a bigger fuss than it is.” Felicity met Barry’s eyes and he gave her a crooked smile.

“Nothing’s ever that simple with you, Felicity.”

“It is this time, Barry. Just trust me on this. I’m not planning to get my heart broken again.” Her voice got stern as well as her eyes, and Barry backed off. He knew about her ex, as they all did, and he respected her privacy by not asking any more questions.

After a while of talking the lights over the field turned on, and the team ran out to the middle. Felicity spotted Oliver straight away, it was not because the name “Queen” was spelled out over the back on his shirt, but because she know him in and out. She could see him from a half a mile away and she would know it was him right away. She also spotted Tommy, who ran back to one of the goals. He must be the goalkeeper, then.

It was just their team who was playing, but they had split up in two, one side was wearing their game shirts and the other team was rearing yellow vests. Smart plan, now they all didn’t have to remember who was playing with who.

The coach was a tall, and dark skinned man who looked like the hulk. If Felicity had met him in a dark alley she would’ve been terrified. But she knew from what Oliver had told her about him, about Coach Diggle, that you shouldn’t let his looks scare you. Sure he was as serious as you could get, but he was one of the nicest teachers in school. Felicity had never had him in gym class, but she trusted Oliver’s judgement.

The game started ass Coach Diggle blew his whistle and the players ran all around the field. It was hard for Felicity to keep up with what was happening on the field, but the three others tried their best to try to explain it all to Felicity. It didn’t take her a long time before she got the basics, and to be fair, she quite enjoyed the game.

It was not only because of she could stare at Oliver for about 90 minutes without having to explain herself, but it was a fun game. The boys seemed to enjoy themselves even though for tonight they were all on two separate teams, and you could tell that they all took it very seriously.

Oliver was almost like a God out there, kicking the ball exactly where he wanted it to be, and he dribbled his way across the field like a lightning bolt. The talent scouts had to be mental if they didn’t offer him a scholarship because he was good. No, he was better than that, he was the best player out there.

The 90 minutes flew by and the four of them all cheered. They didn’t know what side they were cheering on, but they didn’t care who won. Caitlin was of course cheering on Ronnie’s team, the one opposite of Oliver and Tommy, and Felicity was secretly cheering on Oliver. Because who wouldn’t.

After the game had ended, Oliver’s team had one with a score of 2-1. Caitlin was going to go down to Ronnie, and had asked Felicity to join her. She had protested at first, not sure if she wanted Oliver to know that she was here, not sure how he would greet her by being surrounded by all of his friends. But of course she joined her best friend because she was dying to meet Oliver, and if she didn’t see him today, she would have to wait all until Monday again. And she couldn’t really take that.

Caitlin rushed down to the players, quickly finding Ronnie and gave him a huge hug. Felicity gave the pair a small smile as her eyes glanced over the mass of people, looking for Oliver.

“I didn’t think football was your cup of tea, Miss Smoak.” Felicity turned around only to meet Tommy Merlyn who gave her a wicked grin.

“What, a girl can’t have a change of heart? Plus, why would a girl want to watch a bunch of sweaty guys running around like idiots? Not that I’m calling you idiot, Merlyn, and why would I, you were pretty much the only one who were standing still and if anyone’s an idiot, it’s you.” Felicity slapped herself mentally. First, because she had just called the entire team idiots and they had all pretty much heard her, and secondly, she still wasn’t sure if hers and Tommy’s friendship had come up to insults yet.

Tommy laughed at her and hugged her, making her shriek because even though he had not been running around like the others, he was still sweaty.

“No, Tommy, no, stop!” She laughed as he only hugged her more tightly and as she was trying her best to get away from him.

“If you’re doing that any longer that five seconds you’re gonna get in trouble with your girl, Merlyn.” Oliver’s voice made Felicity froze on the spot, in Tommy’s arms. All he did was laugh at his best friend and he let Felicity go. She wiped her clothes, trying to get the sweat off of her, but at no use.

Felicity looked up to be greeted by a pair of blue eyes and a small grin. Sweat was dripping from Oliver’s hair and from his face and Felicity could not help to stare at the man before her. Even at his worst, or best, he still looked like a Greek God.

“Laurel knows I’m only joking. Besides, I wouldn’t dream of stealing another man’s girl when I have the perfect one already. And speaking of which, I have to go and give my woman some of my love.” Tommy excused himself as he jogged up to the bleachers and was met by a stunning girl. Laurel Lance. He gave her a kiss so passionate that Felicity had to look away because it felt like a peeping Tom if she had looked any longer.

“I have to say, I’m surprised.” Oliver’s voice broke Felicity’s thought and she turned to Oliver again. Oh God, did he really have to look so good while looking like that?

“Huh?”

“I’m surprised. By you being here. You made me almost run into another guy out on the field when I spotted you, you know.” Felicity raised her eyebrows in confusion, still not knowing what he was talking about. She was still stinking about Tommy, Laurel, kissing. Sweat. Two people being close. Two people getting all sweaty and-

“Felicity.” Oliver’s voice broke her out of her thoughts yet again and she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you game, and that you’re wearing my colour. Nice touch.” Oliver grinned at her and she looked down at her hoodie. Right, it was green, and he had noticed it.

“I had to show a little team spirit on my first game, so go team!” She said as she waved her fist in the air by her ears. Could she get more embarrassing?

“It looks good on you.” His eyes darkened and the air between them suddenly became heavier. Felicity gulped as she felt it getting more difficult to breathe. He still gave her a small smile, but something behind it had changed.

She didn’t know how, but somehow they had gotten a bit closer than before, and if she had put out her hand, she would’ve touched his stomach. His abs. Him.

She was just about to reach out, about to do something to change the air around them, when she was irrupted. Tommy and his girlfriend, Laurel had walked up to them.

“Hey, you want to join us? We’re going to get something to eat after the boys have showered and I thought you wanted to come, too.” Laurel looked at Felicity and she felt her cheeks burning. Laurel was talking to her, personally, and not them. She must have seen what was going on between them both, and now she was asking Felicity personally.

“Wow. I mean, yeah, I can’t. I’d love to, but I have friends over for the weekend and we’ve already made dates. Plans! I mean plans. Yeah, we’ve already made plans. Next time, perhaps.” Felicity felt her heart beating like the devil in her chest as she gave the beautiful lady in front of her an apologetic smile.

She turned to Oliver who, she could’ve sworn looked disappointed.

“Next time, perhaps.” The boy said, only to her, as he put a piece of her hair, who had betrayed her and fallen out of her ponytail, behind her ear. The act took her by surprise and she swallowed hard. She cleared her throat and gave him a quick smile.

“Yeah, perhaps.” She excused herself, feeling like she had to join her friends back at the bleachers, not knowing how long she had stood there, talking and possibly flirting with Oliver Queen. She was halfway up to her friends as she heard a loud voice, making hew freeze on the spot.

“Felicity!” She turned around, only to be met by Oliver Queen standing in front of her, out of breath and with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Are you doing anything on Sunday?” What?

“What?”

“Are you free on Sunday?” He repeated and it took Felicity a moment to understand what was going on.

“No, I mean, yes. I have work until three, but after that, nada.” Oliver nodded, looking all serious, and all of a sudden, his eyes lit up.

“Don’t book anything after that.” He said, all cryptically and gave her a wink. She opened her mouth, unable to answer and he laughed. Possibly at her. He left her hanging, jogging down the stair down to his friend and she could not move. What the hell had just happened? Had Oliver Queen just asked her out? Like, on an actual date? On a date-date?

After a while, she could move again and she joined her two friends who sat there, waiting for her. They got up and began to leave the field as Berry gave Felicity a wicked grin. Of course he had seen the whole thing and of course he had heard Oliver shouting after her, just like everyone else had. Stupid Oliver. She was glad that Iris had decided not to comment on it. Or she knew that Barry would.

“Barry, I’m gonna warn you even before you open your mouth. If you ever say anything about this, to me or to anyone, just remember that I have a photograph of you on when you were little, all dressed up in your mother’s clothes, high heels and make-up and it will be viral on the internet in the matter of seconds. You copy?”

Barry didn’t say a single word to Felicity in the entire night.


	6. Change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on writing the A/N after each chapter and this will be the only one that comes before a chapter, but I just have to take my time and thank all of you who commented on my previous chapters. I didn't plan on writing a new chapter on such short notice but you all made me write it because I loved how you all seemed to like this story, but here it is, and I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> Honestly, reading all of your words made my whole day and I kid you not, I sat at work grinning like an idiot reading your kind words. So thank you once again and enjoy <3
> 
> Also, just a quick note - everything bolded is a text, just so you don't get confused!
> 
> Last thing, I promise! I'm going away to Greece on Sunday for a week, and this will be the last update in a while. I don't have time to wring a new chapter before I'm going away, and I won't be writing anything on my trip, so sorry! I will, however, try to write a new chapter as soon as I can so please be patient with me!
> 
> (The note at the bottom.. I have no idea how to get rid of hit. I wrote it on the first chapter and not it appears on every chapter I post. I'm still new to all of this, so for now, just ignore it!)

Felicity, Iris and Barry all went home to Felicity’s place as Caitlin was out on her own adventure. They couldn’t really go to her place because none of them wanted to be there if Caitlin decided to bring her date home with her. Period. So they all ended up in her couch, watching Netflix while ordering in. Chinese food, of course.  
  
Even though Barry and Iris were dating, Felicity never felt like the third wheel with the two of them. They always included her in the conversation, and they didn’t even have big make-out sessions, just a few kisses here and there but nothing more of it. So Felicity enjoyed spending time with them because she never felt left out. Because, it was always fun to hear them ‘argue’ over who was best at something. Iris almost always won.  
  
Barry never mentioned Oliver, and neither did Iris which Felicity felt a slight comfort about. She was also feeling a bit nervous because of what Oliver had said to her before they both parted ways.

 _Are you free on Sunday?_  
  
Was he asking her out on a date? Because it felt like it. Like an actual date. A date-date. She could’ve misinterpreted him, maybe he only wanted help with math, or science or _whatever_ , but a date? Really?  
  
His actions confused her. No wait, not his actions. The look on his face he had sometimes, the way his body spoke to her. Either she was going crazy, or his body actually reacted to hers. She hadn’t noticed it before, but they were always drawn to each other. When she had taken his hand in hers at the café before Isabel decided to interrupt, she had felt a certain spark. Okay, spark was the wrong word, she had felt like she was on _fire_. Or her hand was.  
  
Then there was the time at the field when the look in his eyes had changed only because of a _colour_. She wasn’t a fool, she knew that look. But she was so surprised to see that she might have the same effect on him as he did on her. And the thought of that terrified her.  
  
She was long gone in trying to ignore that she had feelings for him. Maybe it was too soon to admit it, but there was really no other ways to put it. She liked him, a lot, and now maybe he returned her those feelings. But the moment had only lasted a few seconds, then the look in his eyes had been gone and it had been like nothing had happened.  
  
Maybe he was trying to get into her pants because she knew the rumors about him around school, and she could read the newspaper. He had always been seen with different woman, and he was known for being a playboy around school. And every girl knew this, and yet they spent the night with him.

From the first time they had officially met, she had known that he was different, not being what all those other people said. He didn’t seem like he didn’t care, only the opposite.  
  
During their study dates he had told her all about his little sister, Thea. You noticed in three seconds that he loved her with all of his heart when he talked about her, and it was hard trying to picture that guy as a guy who didn’t care at all. Besides, Thea seemed to worship her brother and it seemed to flow both ways.  
  
Then there was the whole thing with not wanting to fail his classes because he wanted to get a scholarship, and because of that he studied almost every night and even after he and Felicity had met at the café. It wasn’t always English, and sometimes he was studying math. Especially math. He seemed to have a bit of a problem with it, but he hadn’t asked for help, and it felt kinda bad asking him about it. Who knew, maybe he was feeling proud about the subject and wanted to do this on his own?  
  
Felicity’s head was spinning with questions, answers, even more questions and they were all about her secret crush. And now they were seeing each other on Sunday, her not knowing if it was considered a date or not. She was just going to roll with it, see where it lead her and follow that path. Because if it wasn’t a date she had to forget all about her feelings and try to see him only as a friend, and if it were a date? Jesus, she just had to go for it.  
  
Who could not resist his blue eyes? His short, dark blonde hair? His little stubble? _His body_. But most of all, his heart, He had such a warm heart it made her all warm just thinking about it. Because she knew, deep down that the rumors were just rumors and he was real. He was real when he was with her and she knew that she could be herself around him.  
  
Sunday were going to be an exciting day.  
  
Felicity felt kind of bad for being so lost in thought the entire night of when Barry and Iris was staying at her place, and if they noticed it they didn’t mention it. They left around 11.30 in the night, going back to Caitlin’s place, getting a it-was-ok-to-come-over-now-text from her. They both thanked her for the evening and before Felicity closed the door behind them, she saw Barry wink an eye at her. She put out her tongue and shut the door shut.  
  
She let out a deep breath she didn’t even know she was holding in and she shut her eyes.  The week had went by so fast, and she wished she could fast forward the next day so it could be Sunday already. She was nervous, yeas, but also very, very excited. Her mind raced to all kinds of things she thought they could end up doing, and her mind seemed to never be still.  She opened her eyes as she yawned and she stretched her aching body.  
  
She walked over to the very appealing couch where she had just sat down in and this time, she threw herself on it. She snuggled up with a blanket and she began do get drowsy and she finally surrendered and closed her eyes. How could she being this tired of not doing anything special? _Imagine how tired you will be on Sunday with a day with Oliver_.  
  
Would they go to a café? Sit at her work after she had finished her shift? Go on a car trip? To a park? The library? _Oh God no_ she didn’t root for the last one, because then she had to be quiet. Or, quiet _er_. She really had no idea what he was planning and that was the fun part. She liked not having control for once, and she loved that it was him pulling all the strings. She liked to not being able to expect the unexpected. Oh hell with it, it was _him_ that she liked and they could be sitting in the darned library and she would still _love_ it.  
  
XXX  
  
On Saturday she had cover Molly’s shift at work because the girl had caught the flu. Normally Saturdays were her day of, but today she needed a distraction. She was far too nervous to be sitting at home or hanging out with her friends at the state she was in because she felt like a wreck.  
  
She hadn’t hear from Oliver, and her controlling side of her started to gain control once again and she desperately wanted to know what his plans for tomorrow were. So work seemed to be a great distraction, and as usual she was right.  
  
It was a busy day, her not getting as many breaks as she normally did and that day she didn’t mind. People entered and leaved in waves and she was almost always occupied with making coffee, serving cakes or cleaning up after folks so her day flew by.  
  
She had started at 7 in the morning, and it was now a little after one. She had only had one break for fifteen minutes at 8.30 and her feet were killing her. She was glad that she took her white converse and not a pair of shoes with a bit of a heel on them because if she had, she would not have been able to stand any longer.  
  
“Hey Felicity,” Felicity turned her head to Mark, one of the guys who worked there, who looked at here with a sympathetic smile on his face, “If you want tom you could take your lunchbreak now. It dosen’t seem too busy here and you have been busting your ass.” Felicity laughed as she stretched her neck.  
  
“I’m willing to accept your offer.” She took of her apron and hung it over shoulder as she walked past Mark. “You know to call if you need me, but if I were you, I’d let the witch’s feet get her 30 minutes of rest.”  She could hear Mark’s laugh as she walked over to the back door and opened it, entered the break room, and closed the door after her.  
  
She walked over to the fridge and she pulled out a pair of sandwiches, some yoghurt and some cereals. She prepared her meal and she put the yoghurt she wasn’t going to eat back in the fridge again before she finally sat down.  
  
She took up her phone to check her social medias, and to see if she had any missed calls or text messages. Nothing. She let out a disappointed huff and she pulled up Oliver’s name in her phonebook and she pressed a figure next to his number, typing a new text message to him. She gave up to her curiosity.  
  
Felicity **: Okay, this is driving me crazy to the point of where I can’t work properly. What are you planning for tomorrow?**  
  
 She send the text, eating a couple of bites of her food waiting for an answer. It came within two minutes.  
  
Oliver: **I didn’t think you were going to work today??**  
  
Felicity: **I wasn’t going to, but Molly called in sick. The flu. And don’t avoid the question.**  
  
Oliver: **Hope she didn’t get to you! And I’m not going to tell you anything**.  
  
Felicity could see his smirk when he was tying that and she gave her phone, gave Oliver, the evil eye. She didn’t have time to reply as a second text came.  
  
**You get three questions. Just bear in mind that I won’t be telling you what we’re gonna do or where we’re going. So consider this your clue-questions. If you ask where we’re going you lose one question, got it?**  
  
Felicity let out a groan. This was just making things more difficult. But she began to think. Three questions. It wasn’t what she had hoped for, but it was something at least.  
  
Felicity: **Okay, question 1 – should I be wearing comfy clothes or I’m-gonna-rock-you-world-clothes?** She could at least have a bit of fun while she was playing his game. It wasn’t just his anymore.  
  
Oliver: **Technically, that’s two questions Felicity.**  
  
Felicity: **So a pair of 3 inch heels and a dress so short you almost could see everything – got it!**  
  
Oliver: **That would be a yes to the FIRST option!**  
  
Felicity ate up the rest of her food, putting her bowl of yoghurt and cereal in the sink, trying to come up with a second question. It was hard, trying to get as much as information she could get in only three questions.  
  
Felicity: **Will the thing we’re doing take all day? Or all night as you’re picking me up after my shirt. You ARE picking me up after my shift, right??**  
  
She was sudden feeling a bid insecure because she hadn’t really thought about it. Was he going to pick her up straight after work or were they going to meet later?  
  
Oliver: **You’re three questions are up. Yes – if my plans go according to plan it will take all day/night and yes, I’ll wait for you after you shift has finished at two. Good luck trying to figure out what’s happening tomorrow ;)**  
  
_A winky-face? What?_  
  
Felicity **: You’re impossible, Queen. The last one wasn’t even a real question!**  
  
Oliver: **Yes it was, do you see your question mark(s)? Therefore a question.**  
  
Felicity: **Like I said, you’re impossible. You cheat.**  
  
Oliver: **1-0 to Queen.**  
  
Felicity looked at the top of her screen on her phone as she noticed her lunch break was over. It was time to get back to the fun. If she thought she was distracted before, it was nothing like this time. The question game hadn’t did anything, only making things worse than before.  
  
XXX  
  
Sunday finally arrived and Felicity had been looking at the clock every five minute for the past three hours. It was now 13.45 and her shift ended in about fifteen minutes. She had done as Oliver had told her, to weak comfortable clothes. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white knitted shirt with a light blue shirt underneath. Hey, even if a girl was going to dress comfortable she could still dress classy. Of course, now she was wearing her work clothes, but the date clothes was waiting for her in the back. She had picked out the outfit the night before, and even painted her nails in the same blueish colour as her shirt underneath her knitted one, then putting the nail polish in her small, white bag as she always had with her.  
  
During her day, she could feel her phone buzzing on and off for the past hour or so, and it bugged her almost to death. She could take it up and glance at it because hello, she was at work! And she was almost positive that it was Oliver either caller her or texting her every five minutes.  
  
The last fifteen minutes felt like fifteen hours and when the clock finally shower 14.00 she said goodbye to Mark, waving him off as she went back to change. She took her time, making sure she looked as good as she had planned. The final touch was putting her hair up in a ponytail. She wasn’t sure comfy was letting her hair down. So up it was.  
  
She picked up her phone, remembering that it had been _vibrating_ in her pocket a few times and she froze as she saw the latest text. From Oliver.  
  
**There has been a change of plans**. _Oh no._  
  
She gulped and walked out of the back room, saying goodbye to Mark once again as she left the building. Outside, she was blinded a moment by the sun and she put up her hand to cover the light as she saw a figure standing before her.  
  
“Don’t you know to pick up your phone?” Ah yes, her blue eyed and ripped prince, finally greeting her with the warmth and love she deserve. Sarcasm, so much sarcasm.  
  
“I have been working, Oliver. It’s not like I can check my phone every five minute, and thank you, for making my pocket feel like an adult toy!” She shut her eyes and raised her hand, with one finger pointed at the man in front of her.  
  
“You see what you do to me? You have to make me stop.” Oliver, grinning at her this time, just shook his head.  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He said, walking up to her and he gave her a _hug_. She returned it, and they stood there maybe a little longer than necessary and she took the extra time to make some mental notes.  
  
1\. He was as ripped as he looked because she could feel his _everything_.  
  
2\. He smelled _amazing_.  
  
3\. The height difference were really taking its toll on her since she didn’t wear her 3 inch heels and she felt really, _really_ small next to him.  
  
They broke up their hug and she gave him an awkward smile. She could almost best 20 bucks that he had also made a mental list because he looked as guilty as she felt.  
  
“So,” she said, breaking their silence, “What’s the big change of plan?” She asked, looking up to him, and then back to the black SUV parked by the roadside, thinking that it must’ve probably been his.  
  
He looked even guiltier than before. Oh no, this could not end well.  
  
Just as he was about to answer, the front door of the SUV opened up and a girl voice, a very young girl voice broke the silence.  
  
“Ollie, what´s taking so long? _Hurry_ _up_!” Thea. He had brought Thea. She gave him a slightly shocked look and he put up his hands in defence.  
  
“Listen,” he said, seeing the panic in her eyes, “This wasn’t the plan, I promise. She asked me before where I was going and I was telling her I was going to see, well, you, and she insisted that she would come along. I couldn’t say no to her. I’m so, so sorry.”  
  
Felicity looked up to the man, still trying to decide if she should run for it or she would stand there, looking like an idiot. If she ran, Oliver would catch up to her in five seconds, and if she stayed here, she would look even sillier and sillier the longer the stood there. So option three it was. To open her mouth.  
  
“So… We’re hanging out with your sister today?” Oliver opened her moth and she was utterly _baffled_ that not only her, but Oliver as well, left each other speechless. They both had no idea to do with the situation they were both in. The thought of them, standing there and looking at each other with care made Felicity crack up and she laughed. Oliver looked at her like she was mental.  
  
“Where should we go?” Felicity asked, making Oliver look at her with _that look_ in his eyes again. His eyes were suddenly filled with warmth and he let out a small laugh in relief.  
  
“You’re okay with this?” He asked, very carefully.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be? She’s you little sister, Oliver. You said that we would spend the day,” _and night_ , “together and I’m here to see that you fulfil that promise.” Oliver took a deep breath, nodding slowly. She had no idea that she would be so reasonable about it, but it all made sense as she spoke it out loud. There wasn’t much to do, and she wanted to spend the day with him, and now him _and_ his sister.  
  
“ _Ollie_!” The little girl cried out in impatience and they both laughed, not too loud do that Thea could hear them.  
  
“If you say so, Miss Smoak. We don’t want to keep the little devil hanging, now don’t we?”  
  
XXX  
  
They drove to the park that had the biggest playground by Thea’s request. She was a lively, young girl and Felicity noticed that she grew fond of the little girl very quickly. She was so energetic, and so much like her brother it was almost scary. She talked and talked, much about her brother but also about her friends in school. You noticed right away that the siblings loved each other, and Felicity smiled at the sensation.  
  
Oliver snuck in a comment here and there, but mostly Thea only talked to Felicity. She told her about her family, about Oliver, school and her friends there. She also talked about what she liked to do after school, what colour who was her favourite – it was blue and purple by the way, and so, so much more. All this in a 20 minute car ride to the park.  
  
They parked the car and Thea ran off to the playground, meeting some of her friends from class and it looked like she had a blast.  
  
Thea was about eight years old, making her 10 years younger than her big brother. They had the same eyes, hers only a bit greener, but other than that – spot on. Her hair was brown, and very long as she refused to put it up much to Oliver’s request. She didn’t listen to him, even though he told her that her hair would get stuck, or that she would get stuff in it as she played by some bushes and trees and he looked like he was about to give up as Felicity got an idea.  
  
She took out the rubber band that was in her hair, letting her own hair out, and she called Thea over. Of course he listened to the new girl and not her big brother.  
  
“You can have this if you want, because honestly, if you don’t put up your hair you’re gonna give your brother an ulcer. I can do it on you, if you want?” Felicity, asked shyly as she still wasn’t sure if the little girl liked her or not.  
  
Thea’s face lit up as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. She didn’t answer, but she turned around, giving Felicity the yes she wanted and Felicity put up the girls’ hair, much like she had done to herself an hour ago.  
  
The little girl ran to her friends again after her hair was up, yelling out a ‘thank you!’ and Felicity heard Oliver laugh beside her. She hadn’t had the time to really look at him before, but now that she did, she couldn’t really stop looking.  
  
There wasn’t anything special about him really, he looked as he always did, but it _felt_ more casual, more like _him_. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt and he looked absolutely stunning.  
  
“What?” She asked him, returning his smile.  
  
“She absolutely adores you, Felicity. It’s like you have her wrapped around your little finger.” Felicity felt her cheeks get warmer and she broke the eye contact they had and looked over to the little girl. She was laughing as she and three other girls were running around and she couldn’t help but to smile.  
  
“She’s an amazing girl. She could charm herself to every person on this planet in about five seconds.  
 I’m not sure how you’re related to her though.” Felicity teased and looked back at Oliver.  
  
“Jokes aside,” she continued, “I can see that she’s you’re everything. And I’m glad that you still wanted me to come.” They stood very close to each other, looking into each other’s eyes while feeling the entire world disappearing around them. Suddenly it was just the two of them, looking at each other. No, not looking. Staring.  
  
“There was no choice to make, Felicity. I made you a promise, and I keep my promises. But I can be honest with you? I kinda panicked there for a second, as your phone surely can tell.” Oliver laughed while scratching his neck with one hand. How could he do that and still make it look _sexy_?  
  
She had completely forgotten of the bombarding of her phone and she pulled up, viewing four missed calls and nine texts from him. She laughed and looked up at him again, putting the phone back in the back pocket of her jeans.  
  
“That bad, eh?”  
  
“That bad.” He confessed and they both laughed.  
  
“I’m also glad that you still wanted to come. Besides Tommy, you’re the first one of my friends that Thea had met. Like this I mean. She says hello to them and so when I bring some friends over but that’s it. She never bothered to say much more to them, but as soon as I said your name she insisted that she would come as well, and how was I going to say no that?” Felicity felt hear heart melt.  
  
“You weren’t, of course. But I’m still holding you up to those big plans of yours, just remember that Queen.”  
  
“Promise.” She felt her heart beating faster, almost so fat that her chest hurt. It did, but from different reasons.  
  
“And since this isn’t officially your big plan, I’m still expecting a big payment.” Way to go Felicity. Way to go with sounding like you want the payment from _him_.  
  
“Really now?” He said, with a new tone in his voice and it made her breath get stuck in her throat. She swallowed and she returned the smirk that he gave him, not noticing how they suddenly were standing face to face. How did that happen?  
  
“Well of course, Mr Queen. I’m expecting a big pay check from you mister. This is very valuable time for me that I cannot spend anyway that I want.” Oliver chuckled at her.  
  
“So that’s the catch, eh? The reason you said yes to join me today, my money?”  
  
“It was always about the money, and of course a chance of getting on the front page and maybe an interview.”  
  
Oliver couldn’t take it anymore. He broke out in laughter and Felicity did the same. The tension that had built up vanished and they were back to the normal and carefree people as before.  
  
They continued like this, talking, laughing and possibly flirting with the other. They checked up on Thea from time to time, but she was too busy playing with her friends that she didn’t care. After a while, Thea’s friends had to go home and she came back to the pair, looking a bit sad. No she had no one in her own age to play with anymore.  
  
“You want to go home, Thea?” Oliver asked his younger sister who just shook her head. That’s a no, then.  
  
“I wanna play ball.” The younger said, looking up at her big brother with the biggest eyes. Felicity laughed, knowing very well that Thea was doing.  
  
“Puppy-eyes,” Felicity said, “nice!” Thea glanced over at Felicity for a seconds, smirking at her and then turning to her brother again who just let out a sigh.  
  
“Fine, I’ll get the ball in the car. I’ll be right up so you both better behave!” He threatened them both as the girls just laughed.  
  
Felicity put up her hand at her forehead, saluting him.  
  
“Yessir!” The girls said in unison and Felicity heard Oliver mumble something to himself as he walked away. Felicity suddenly felt insecure, being left alone with the little girl and not knowing what to do or to say next. Of course Thea took care of that.  
  
“Your nails, they’re gorgeous!” The yelped, making Felicity jump. She looked down, feeling Thea’s hands on her own and she laughed at herself for jumping like that.  
  
“It’s my new favourite blue,” the little girl said looking up at Felicity with big eyes, “You have to paint my nails like this sometimes.” She pulled the puppy-eyes on Felicity as well, not fair.  
  
“You know what,” Felicity said, pulling out the nail polish from her bag hand handed it over to Thea, “Why don’t you hold on to that, and I’ll promise to come over some day and do your nails? Then you could do mine and we could have a girls night together?” Was it too much to say? She wasn’t sure how Oliver would react to her question, but somewhere deep down she knew that we wouldn’t care. She knew that he would like it very much that she came over to bond with his sister.  
  
“Yes, I’d love to! Thank you, F’liss!” The girl said and she hugged her waist. Felicity gave her a small hug back, looking up just in time to see Oliver arrive again, now with a football under his arm.  
  
“Oh no,” he said, “What have you now gotten yourself into?” He asked, looking at them both. Felicity didn’t have any time to answer his as Thea spoke up instead.  
  
“Yes, me and Felicity vs you Ollie! I’m sure we can take him, don’t you F’liss?” Felicity look at the girl, liking her new nickname. Thea released her and she took the ball from Oliver, dropping it on the ground and kicked it away. She ran after it, started the game herself.  
  
“Oh you bet your sweet arse on it, Thea! Queen, you’re going down! Eh, no I mean, Queen Senior, you’re going down!” She didn’t even care that her mouth lived its own life, she just laughed at herself and began to run after the little one as Oliver joined them  
  
If Felicity hadn’t been too busy running after Thea, she would’ve seen the love and affection in Oliver’s eyes as he ran after her, and only her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this it the first chapter of a little fic I’ve had stuck in my head the whole day. The first chapter is just an introduction and are therefor a little short, sorry! But in the next chapter more characters are introduced - like a certain royalty - and the story gets more and more developed from there.  
> And just so you all know, English isn’t my first language so tell me if I have done any mistakes and I’ll fix them!  
> Btw, the title of this fic comes from the song Disease by Hollywood Undead and will make sense later! (from Olivers POV)


End file.
